world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns
Campaigns are missions you can complete as part of your military career. Also, there are a number of tutorials and extra missions that you can complete to gain medals and awards. There are three difficulties per mission and more awards are given if harder difficulties are used. There are also stars that determine the amount of resources you get, depending on how fast you complete a level. Once you complete a mission, you can play it again, but you will be awarded no medals (if you beat it with three stars) and only a measly amount of resources.Challenges however do not have stars. You cannot earn medals and any significant resources if you complete the level within a same period of time (same amount of stars). CAMPAIGNS: Tutorial CAMPAIGNS: Axis 1 - Blitzkrieg (German invasion of Poland) You play as Nazi Germany. 2 - Fall Gelb (German invasion of Denmark, the Low Countries and France) You play as Nazi Germany. 3 - Operation SeaLion (German invasion of Great Britain) You play as Nazi Germany. 4 - Balkans Campaign (Axis invasion of the Balkans) You play as Italy. 5 - North Africa Campaign (Axis invasion of North Africa) You play as Nazi Germany. 6 - Operation Barbarossa (German invasion of Soviet Union) You play as Nazi Germany. 7 - Pacific War I (Attack on Pearl Harbor, at larger scale) You play as Japan. 8 - Pacific War II (Japanese invasion of Burma and India) You play as Japan. 9 - Pacific War III (Japanese invasion of South east Asia and Australia) You play as Japan. 10 - North America Campaign (Axis invasion of North America) You play as Nazi Germany. CAMPAIGNS: Allies 1 - Patriotic War (Soviet counterattack against the Germans) You play as Soviet Union. 2 - Pacific War (Battle of Midway) You play as USA. 3 - North Africa Campaign (British counterattack in North Africa.) You play as United Kingdom. 4 - Sicily Campaign (Allied invasion of Italy) You play as United Kingdom. 5 - Battle of Kursk (Self explanatory) You play as Soviet Union. 6 - Operation Overlord (Self explanatory) You play as USA. 7 - Pacific war II (Chinese counterattack at Burma and India) You play as ROC (Republic of China). 8 - Far East campaign (Allied counterattack at Russian Far East and Manchuria) You play as ROC (Republic of China). 9 - Destination Berlin (Allied invasion of Germany) You play as Soviet Union. 10 - Destination Tokyo (Allied invasion of Japan) You play as USA. CAMPAIGNS: WTO 1 - Korean War (Korean War at a larger scale) You play as PRC (People's Republic of China). 2 - Indian Ocean War (Soviet invasion of the Arabian Peninsula and Soviet defense of India) You play as Soviet Union. 3 - Energy Crisis (WTO + Turkish invasion of Iran and Saudi Arabia) You play as Egypt. 4 - Red Storm I (WTO invasion of Central Europe) You play as Poland. 5 - Red Storm II (Soviet invasion of France and Britain) You play as Soviet Union. 6 - Red Emperor (Soviet invasion of North America) You play as Soviet Union. CAMPAIGNS: NATO 1 - Red Shadow (American and Canadian counterattack at North America against the Soviets) You play as USA. 2 - Mediterranean War (NATO invasion of Syria, the Caucus and the Balkans and the defense of Turkey) You play as United Kingdom. 3 - Middle East War (NATO invasion of Ethiopia, Egypt and Syria {again} ) You play as France. 4 - Sea Road (NATO invasion of Egypt {again} Iraq and defense of Saudi Arabia) You play as United Kingdom. 5 - Missile Crisis (American invasion of Cuba and Soviet-occupied Mexico) You play as USA. 6 - Time of Glory (American invasion of the Soviet Union) You play as USA. CAMPAIGNS: UNION 1 - Sudden Invasion (Liberation of Madrid, Rome and North Africa) You play as Spain. 2 - New Threat (Liberation of Peru and Brazil) You play as Mexico. 3 - Oil Crisis (Liberation of the Arabian Peninsula and Egypt) You play as Iran. 4 - Rescue in South Asia (Liberation of Northern Australia, South East Asia and Thailand) You play as United Kingdom. 5 - Pacific War (Liberation of Japan) You play as Japan. 6 - Critical Moment (Liberation of France, the Low Countries, Central Europe, and Poland) You play as Germany. 7 - The Enemy of the North (Liberation of Siberia and Sinkiang) You play as PRC (People's Republic of China). 8 - Joint Counterback (Liberation of the Soviet Union) You play as Soviet Union. 9 - The Light of Victory (Liberation of Eastern North America.) You play as USA.